um conto de improbidade
by 08139724
Summary: tom riddle era um daqueles pesadelos que começam pacíficos.
1. alouette,

Um conto de improbidade

(_ou como advogar por demônios_)

Tom Marvolo Riddle era um daqueles pesadelos que começam pacíficos, quase agradáveis, que se persegue para satisfazer a curiosidade. Um clichê de histórias de terror, talvez, mas deixemos isto de lado, caro leitor. Regulus deixou, porque se identifica com clichês. Ele se identifica, pois por um lado, são o que ele é, e por outro, o que ele deseja ser.

Tom Riddle era um pianista e gostava de réquiens. Aqueles que, apesar do desenvolver constante da melodia, nunca abandonam o majestoso, doce e macabro, porque seria heresia fugir a algo tão belo. Com vozes que se fundem aos instrumentos como apenas anjos caídos fazem. Muitas vezes, Tom ressentia-se de não alcançar a plenitude de um réquiem com seu piano solitário.

Ele também gostava de brinquedos e pintura. E guardava seus brinquedos muito bem.

* * *

><p>Regulus Black era um daquelas vítimas tão ingênuas, tão <em>típicas<em>, que quaisquer antagonistas medíocres teriam pena e deixariam que ele prosseguisse a salvo com seus sorrisos, ilusões e fácil impressionabilidade. Eu tenho certeza que você conhece alguém assim, leitor - alguém que entraria feliz no buraco do coelho se alguém em que ele confia pedisse delicadamente. O problema é que esse tipo de pessoa confia demais em pessoas que não lhe dão motivos para tal.

Ele acha a grande maioria das coisas bonita, simplesmente porque elas existem. E se apaixona fácil.

Tom quase não pôde acreditar o quão inocente o rapaz era. Inocente e frágil. Feito um brinquedo.

Acredito que já mencionei o _quanto _Tom gostava de brinquedos.

* * *

><p>Eles se conheceram em uma orquestra, em uma das raras ocasiões em que Tom deixava o palco para assistir outros desenrolarem sons sobre ele. Neste dia, excepcionalmente, tocaram um réquiem. Tom não acreditava em coincidências do destino, ou sequer em destino, mas sentiu-se forçado a rir da ironia.<p>

Foram necessários alguns passeios, algumas palavras macias, alguns sorrisos, algumas semanas, alguns afagos, algumas mentiras, alguns beijos e muitas peças para piano. Nada muito trabalhoso e logo, Tom possuía um brinquedo apaixonado muito _bonitinho_. Feito os que você mantém preso com algemas para não fugir, porque logo você quer brincar outra vez. Os que você quebra no fim da brincadeira para que seja exclusivo. E esconde os cacos no porão para que ninguém descubra.

Ah, uma pausa, perdão; _você nunca teve um brinquedo desses? _

* * *

><p>Fora ligeiramente complicado encontrar o éter, mas a satisfação interna ao apertar o lenço contra o rosto do garoto compensara.<p>

Tom o levou para um quarto muitíssimo confortável, obviamente, e não para o porão, como antagonistas deploráveis costumam fazer - grosseiros demais para a que vos fala. Meu Deus, o porão! O que vocês pensam que ele é? Um _monstro_?

* * *

><p>Sedução vem naturalmente para pessoas como Tom. Na ponta de dedos, lábios e olhares, gotejando excessos em cada palavra. Interpretação de papéis também, e não foi muito difícil costurar a surpresa no rosto quando uma nota chamativa no jornal exclamava o desaparecimento de Regulus, o rapaz mais novo da<em> oh<em>, tão _nobre_ família Black. Ele só não esperava o desespero latente entre a família. Afinal, Tom imaginava que eles soubessem que era questão de tempo. Pessoas inocentes são incapazes de se manterem inteiramente a salvo. Regulus conseguiu fazer isto por dezenove anos e já fora mais que suficiente.

Mas tanto faz. Ele jamais se importou com lágrimas.

* * *

><p>[<em>Regulus não costumava ter pesadelos quando criança, mas naquele quarto maldito, os tinha dia e noite. Ou melhor, o pesadelo o tem.<em>

_Vale notar que o menino Black não aprecia jogos de palavras, mas é difícil decidir-se sobre este assunto. Seu palpite é que o pesadelo despertou ao invés dele. Francamente, vossa narradora acha que é um palpite muito bom._]

* * *

><p><em>Ele parece triste<em>. E é de quebrar o coração - quando se tem um. Olhos azuis cintilando com lágrimas delicadas que apenas sentimentos genuinamente ferido podem proporcionar. Faria muito barulho sem a mordaça, e talvez fosse violento, sem as algemas gélidas que machucam a delicada pele de papel. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer - Riddle poderia recitar por horas as incontáveis utilidades e praticidades de algemas.

Também usou cordas, mas Tom sempre achou algemas infinitamente mais clássicas. Mesmo que cordas tivessem todo um charme particular.

* * *

><p>Olá Regulus, meu <em>querido<em>, Tom (_o pesadelo_) diz quando entra no quarto, com um sorriso pregado no rosto, sempre que chega dos recitais de piano. Tom Marvolo Riddle é uma pessoa muito responsável com seus compromissos.

É claro que Regulus não consegue falar com a mordaça impedindo-lhe, mas quando seus olhos parecem reluzir com ódio infantil, Tom lhe conta, confidência gentil em sua voz, o quão bonito era esse quarto, com papel de parede de arabescos, nuvens falsas pintadas no teto, deslizando pela abóboda e cortinas verdes sedosas. E como ele não deveria reclamar tanto, que talvez uma hora, com toda essa insolência, acabaria no porão. Tom pensa que brinquedos devem se comportar, e claro, é a favor de castigos.

Tom sempre traz dois tipos de pincéis consigo em suas visitas. Particularmente, gostava mais do segundo tipo. Davam-lhe cores mais _vivas_. Os primeiros geralmente ficavam de lado, os fios sujos de tinta azul e branca, em qualquer canto do quarto. O céu falso ainda não estava pronto e ele apreciava conversar (_monologar_) enquanto trabalhava.

Mas os outros... Ah. Seus melhores trabalhos saiam das pontas metálicas e afiadas deles enterrando-se em seu brinquedo e do contraste do branco e vermelho, de porcelana e sangue. Tom nunca questionou como suas bonecas sangravam.

Nesses momentos, ele desamarrava os laços da mordaça, porque os gritos eram uma melodia demasiado agradável, que lhe fazia rir alegre. A primeira coisa que fez foi fincar seu nome fundo na carne. Abria as feridas de que seu nome era feito todo dia, para que não fosse possível se esquecer ou que o tempo o apagasse.

A vida era boa.

* * *

><p>[<em>Quando Tom retira-se, Regulus nunca consegue dormir.<em>

_Ele fita as cortinas, sempre fechadas. Gostaria de abri-las para ver as nuvens de verdade. E o sol, porque não se pode pintá-lo no teto, por mais que Tom tente com seus pincéis macios; apenas acender o lustre, o que não acontece freqüentemente._

_De qualquer jeito, Regulus não enxerga na escuridão (mas tem a vaga lembrança que, na última vez em que a luz fora acesa, o papel de parede bonito estava manchado de sangue e as nuvens falsas no teto se nublavam e as cortinas de seda verde eram trapos rasgados), somente sente o latejar dos ferimentos agarrando-lhe quando se debate com suas quimeras, o metal frio das algemas e os olhos suaves, mentirosos e maldosos dele lhe encarando._

_Se devanear mais profundamente em suas insanidades, quase os vê cintilando escarlates._]

* * *

><p>Deixe-me contar-lhes de um dia em que Riddle ficou realmente irritado.<p>

Ele, como qualquer artista, concentrava-se nos seus pincéis metálicos e na sua tela viva. Como já vimos, ele era _imensamente _generoso, a ponto de permitir que Regulus gritasse - para o bem da narrativa, vamos ignorar a excitação que os gritos lhe dão, por favor, e só focar no fato de que ele era um dono _maravilhoso_. Se Regulus Black estava nessa situação, era culpa dele e de sua ingenuidade adorável e incitante. Regulus não entendia que todos nós temos nossas excentricidades? Ora, todo ser humano tem direito a realizar suas loucuras no conforto de sua própria casa. Eu tenho certeza que você, meu leitor, concorda com Tom. Um rapaz tão esforçado, que atravessou uma vida tão complicada e triste e conseguiu ser bem-sucedido, merece prazeres tão insignificantes.

Pois bem, imagine só: um dia, Tom chegou ao quarto - que não é tão bonito agora, o sangue precisa ser lavado das paredes - apenas para ver que ele, a pele, antes rosada e viva, agora composta de uma palidez ligeiramente poética sobre os lençóis sujos_, _estava desacordado.

Tom, obviamente, imaginou que estivesse descansando das brincadeiras e diversões infinitas, e tentou acordá-lo do jeito mais delicado que pôde. Mas viu os pulsos rasgados pelas algemas. Sem poder levá-lo ao hospital (_extra extra regulus black prossegue desaparecido nove meses desde a última vez que foi visto investigações sem resultados a família está em luto_), e sendo uma pessoa muito amável – e que gosta muito de seu brinquedo - ele cuida do rapaz por uma semana ininterrupta.

Quando, por milagre, Regulus abriu os olhos desbotados, sem entender o que acontecera, Tom sorriu. O sorriso não alcançou os olhos.

"Finalmente." comentou pacífico. Levantou-se e foi buscar por algo na cômoda, ao que falava, de costas para o rapaz tentando enxergar o que ele fazia - apenas o pouco que as restrições consentiam com seus movimentos. "Eu procuraria por uma explicação, mas eu não preciso delas. Primeiramente, porque você não as daria de qualquer forma. E por segundo..." Ele virou-se, apoiando as mãos na madeira envernizada e o fitando com certo carinho melancólico (_doentio_). "porque eu sei que seriam mentiras e eu estou cansado delas, meu querido. Eu não acredito em pesadelos. Sabe por quê? Eu nunca os tive."

"Mas lhe direi uma coisa em que acredito," ele riu divertido, voltando a se sentar na cama, linha e agulha na mão esquerda, entre os dedos longilíneos de pianista e pintor, ao que ele acariciava a bochecha de sua boneca confusa com a direita. "Em castigos para brinquedos desobedientes. E você foi _muito _desobediente."

Um breve momento de silêncio para constatação.

Lágrimas, gritos sufocados, tentativas falhas de afastá-lo.

"Fique quieto." Sibilou, o sorriso desaparecendo. "Eu realmente sinto muito por ter que chegar a isto, e você sabe disso. Seus olhos são lindos... É verdadeiramente uma pena. Mas perceba que o culpado é unicamente _você_."

* * *

><p>[<em>Regulus se lamentou silenciosamente<em> (gritos não foram permitidos desta vez_) por não ter visto o sol outra vez antes que Tom costurasse suas pálpebras._]

* * *

><p>Não faça esta careta, por favor.<p>

É preciso ressaltar que Tom não tinha em mãos quaisquer escolhas se quisesse manter sua autoridade e respeito, e suas ações são perfeitamente justificáveis no contexto em que se encontram. É preciso ser responsável com suas posses e às vezes, responsabilidade é passível de requintes de crueldade imprescindíveis. Além disso, não devemos nos esquecer da importância do entretenimento.

Tom é nosso prezado antagonista. Entretanto, até antagonistas tem suas razões; não os mandemos para a cruz sem reflexão.

Para os que condenam, vossa narradora tem uma pergunta:

O leitor nunca foi o antagonista de sua própria história? Jamais preferiu suas agradáveis loucuras a despeito de tudo? Não tem problema dizer a verdade - afinal, somos apenas humanos. Um tão desprezível quanto o outro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: A previsão é para três capítulos, sendo que o segundo está praticamente terminado. Talvez apenas dois. De qualquer forma, eu pretendo atualizar rápido. É uma história bobinha, então não esperem nada demais. :3  
>(Eu tenho que admitir que foi razoavelmente engraçado colocar um dos gêneros dessa história como humor.)<p> 


	2. gentille alouette

Um conto de improbidade

* * *

><p>O aleivoso céu de tinta perdeu seus propósitos sem olhos para contemplá-lo, e os diálogos (<em>monólogos<em>) perderam a interação restante sem olhares sutis para formularem réplicas a serem interpretadas. Seu brinquedo estava excessivamente fraco, e era uma tarefa abstrusa prosseguir com a perspicaz arte das lâminas. Durante semanas, Tom contentou-se em refrescar as letras de seu nome.

Então, o pianista decidiu que deveriam sair do quarto, vez ou outra. O faziam nas madrugadas, quando os poucos criados ausentavam-se. Era uma liberdade duvidosa, mas pertinente a um brinquedo mal-criado. As algemas continuavam ali, sob as mangas grossas e compridas dos roupões de veludo macio, grandes demais, que Tom emprestara, e a voz do rapaz estava quebradiça, rouca e incapaz de emitir mais que sussurros. E não é como se ele pudesse _ver_ os salões abastados da casa.

O menor era guiado a sentar em um sofá e escutar os sons do piano. Gentil que era, em certas noites deixava que Regulus escolhesse qual música tocaria. Em outras, ensinava-o com paciência a dedilhar canções simples, repousando a mão sobre a dele e indicando as teclas.

Riddle gostava de réquiens, mas Regulus Black parecia ter uma inclinação desconcertante para músicas em tons maiores. Não que o surpreendesse - ele era todo sol e mi maior quando se conheceram; delicadeza, alegria e simplicidade.

Frustrante. Tom retalhara os bemóis, as colcheias e arpejos externos, mas alma prosseguia uma sonatina?

* * *

><p>[<em>Cada passo quarto afora era como um instante infinito de medo, sem saber pra onde ir e esperando ardorosamente que o chão não desaparecesse quando voltasse a firmar seus pés nele.<em>  
><em>O braço quente ao seu redor guiando-lhe parecia tão confiante de onde ir.<em>  
><em>Neste momento, ele lembrava onde toda a confiança lhe trouxera, de quem estava ao seu lado e do porquê de não ver o caminho.<em>  
><em>O toque das teclas do piano era quente e as melodias eram doces em seus ouvidos, como um lapso de beleza no inferno. Porém, a repulsa que a mão longa e precisa sobre a sua, ensinando-lhe nota por nota, lhe causava apertava nós em sua garganta.<em>  
><em>De qualquer jeito, Regulus não tinha mais a capacidade de chorar.<em>]

* * *

><p>"Porque está fazendo isso?" Questiona Regulus um dia, tímido em sua voz ferida, como se atemorizado da reação que causaria. Tom sorri ligeiramente, sem rememorar-se de que o garoto não podia ver - fossem expressões ou rancores. Ele sempre fora eternamente cego com sua maneira pueril de perceber o mundo e com... Não entremos em tais méritos. "Você... você mesmo disse que não gosta de sonatinas. Porque ensinar-me uma delas?" as palavras por si só pareciam tremular com a ousadia que era falar. Quão adorável.<p>

"Porque gosto muito de ironia."

Tom também gostava do desespero delicioso que exalava do ato de rasgar pequenos prazeres esperançosos. Ele apreciava libertar borboletas para furar suas asas, criar flores para mutilar pétalas. Por isso, quando seu caro brinquedo dedilhou os últimos compassos da melodia que finalmente conseguira aprender após tantos meses, ele decidiu que era suficiente.

* * *

><p>Ah, a humanidade. Tão lamentavelmente apressada em julgamentos.<p>

Obviamente, não foi nada mais que uma boa ação visando proteger seu pequeno das decepções da vida.

(_não por favor tom você está me machucando pare por favor por favor_)

Flores são deploráveis, realmente. Mentiras de beleza lentamente apodrecendo, tão irritantemente indefesas. Borboletas? Ilusões de encanto que pouco merecem as asas que lhe foram dadas. Porque seria diferente com dedos que passeiam por teclados marmóreos, ressoando as mais detestáveis melodias alegres? São tão desprezíveis quanto elas, não?

Por isso, Tom preferiu simplesmente cortá-los fora. Arrancando o _mal_ pelas raízes. Especificamente, pelas juntas. Faz sentido, certo?

_(ah, meu querido... quem lhe deu a pretensão de ser digno de implorar? flores, borboletas e bonecas não imploram, não reclamam e não perguntam._)

* * *

><p>(<em>alouette, gentille alouette.<em>)

A respiração de Tom é calma, e a voz tem uma qualidade lenta, constante e fatalística. A cantiga é uma predição que não precisa de variações vocais para se concretizar, e quando Tom a pronuncia, afundando os dedos nos cabelos volumosos do seu brinquedo, beijando as suturas dos ombros pálidos, é como se ele fosse Deus.

"Você sabe que vai morrer, não é mesmo, querido?" Um riso trêmulo, de pretensões divinas, escapa de Tom. É tão bom, o domínio, a possessão. "Eventualmente..." Ele suspira satisfeito e volta a cantar.

(_alouette, je te plumerai.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **Eu entenderei se quiserem me bater por ter prometido atualizar rápido no primeiro capítulo e tal. Já está quase terminada agora, o próximo é o último e o desfecho. :3


	3. alouette, je te plumerai

**Restos do jovem herdeiro da família Black desaparecido há anos são encontrados**  
><em>as circunstâncias continuam nebulosas<em>.

_Depois de quase dois anos, o desaparecimento infortuno de Regulus Arcturus Black prossegue sem solução, mas uma nova possibilidade de esclarecimento surgiu no dia 3, terça-feira, quando o mistério teve seu enlace final às portas da mansão em que a vítima previamente morava com seus pais.  
>Por volta das dez da manhã, Orion e Walburga Black receberam a cabeça decapitada do jovem de apenas dezenove anos pelo correio. As conclusões dos médicos responsáveis pelos exames que seguiram demonstram que a causa da morte provavelmente fora estrangulamento, mas diversos outros ferimentos foram apontados, dentre eles cortes, suturas e hemorragias internas.<br>Não parecem haver indícios que possam levar a um culpado, mas investigações privadas e da Scotland Yard foram reabertas.  
>Uma cerimônia fúnebre privada tomará lugar em Londres no sábado.<em>

* * *

><p>"Meus <em>mais<em> sinceros pêsames," Ao cumprimentar os anfitriões do velório, Tom Marvolo Riddle costura a expressão mais solene e infeliz que consegue fabricar no rosto bonito. Um suspiro melancólico. "Espero que ele descanse em paz."


End file.
